swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Malgus (character)
'I will not run from my destiny, even if this is how it ends' - Malgus' last words 'Personal information' Name - Malgus Species '- Mandalorian '''Profession '- Commando '''Age - unknown Height '- 6'9 '''Hair colour '- Black 'Eye colour '- Brown 'Birth Place '- Endor 'Family '- None 'Faction '- Empire 'Current Residence - '''A Mercenary Stronghold (Tatooine) 'Bio History Born in the Death Watch bunker on Endor both of Malgus' parents were mandalorians and as soon as he was old enough he was taught how to fight with both ranged and melee weapons as well as hand to hand combat and he was proving to be a worthy warrior until Malgus reached sixteen when his parents were wrongfully accused of sabotaging the death watch bunker armory so they were killed for treachery and Malgus was left to fend for himself in the forests. Malgus made his way to the nearest shuttleport after days of traveling and almost losing his life on several occasions he used what money he had to buy a ticket to Corellia. Soon after landing Malgus made his way to the local cantina were he made money by pickpocketing the locals. When he reached nineteen he finally had enough money to afford a rifle with which he started to do any job he could find and thanks to his training he never failed. After a few jobs he found a data disk containing the location of an old bounty hunters buried treasure, so he travelled to the location marked and just as he finished digging up the treasure he was ambushed by the bounty hunters friends which he easily defeated and in the chest he found 5000 credits, a new rifle and a comlink to talk to jabba all of which he took so with his money he traveled to Mos Eisley on Tatooine to do some jobs until he earned enough fame with jabba to find out what the comlink was for and to seek help in a personal matter. Malgus spent weeks doing jobs for both the empire and jabba in the hopes that one of the two could help him gain what was rightfully his, a set of mandolorian armor which he would have gained only a year before if his parents hadn't been falsely accused of treachery until finally he found out that the very death watch bunker he had grown up in had been making different types to mandolorian armor for years but the type he sought could only be made inside the bunker and he would need to kill the people he once called family in order to get the components. At one point during the weeks of jobs Malgus found himself gravely injured while exploring Naboo while old CIS tanks for any left over tech he could use when one of the droids inside a tank blew up when he tried to reactivate it as a guard, he woke up a few days after the accident inside a large house to a face that seemed familiar but that he couldnt quite think of who it was, he revealed himself to be one of the only remaining clones from the clone/CIS war who used to be known as scorcher due to his preference to heavy weapons his favourite of which was the flame thrower, Scorcher had been working as a mercenary since the empire replaced most clones with recruited candidates. over the period of a week or two Scorcher trained Malgus in the use of many heavy weapons as well as many ways to survive in the galaxy which he quite often made fun of Malgus for because of the fact that he was trained in the deathwatch bunker and is one of the most battle efficiant race in the galaxy yet he couldn't last five minutes against a non functioning droid. Over the last few years Malgus has worked for many people including Jabba the hutt and even Darth vader aas well at frequently taking missions from the imperial terminal in The Mercenary Stronghold were he now resides using the skill he learns and experience he gains to prepare himself for the fight in the deathwatch bunker which he has been waiting for. over those years Malgus has made a lot of friends both inside and outside his guild such as the guild leader Blazing Shadow and his most recent friend Darda who resides just south of The Mercenary Stronghold and gave Malgus permission to use his estate as a hideout if ever he needed it but one of his oldest friends is Vas'ika who is the person who recruited him to the guild but communications with Vas'ika have become hard as he recently left the empire and joined the rebellion but even so Malgus still talks to him whenever they see each other and they still remain good friends despite their obvious troubles. Eventually Malgus had earned enough credits to buy a small amount of land just outside of The Mercenary Stronghold and built himself an estate proving to everyone who doubted he would make anything of himself that even a child left to fend for himself can rise up and achieve great things. Malgus spent months out of work so he could get the estate sorted out and turned half of his house into an armory so the estate guards were well equipped. Not long after starting work again the leader of his guild Blazing gave him a full set of imperial shock trooper armor and a new weapon and while Malgus offered to pay Blazing in return for the new items Blazing refused and said to take it as a gift. Many years after the destruction of the second death star and the end of the empire Malgus retired to spend the rest of his life working in his estate he received news that some powerful friends of a person he was once sent to kill have been searching for him for years and are now heading to his estate with a small army to 'remove' Malgus from the face of the galaxy, realising that he would not be able to kill them all Malgus decided that he would take as many as he could with him so he told allhis guards to set up a defensive perimetre outside the entrance of the main house and Malgus set up proximity mines inside the main entrance that he had modified to sense special cards that he and his guards all carried so that only enemies not carrying the cards would set off the mines. Just as he planned the mines went of when they tried to enter the building as he controlled the security systems he installed from his office on the second floor but he couldnt hold them off forever so he left the security consol and armed himself for his final fight. As they started breaking down the door he got his trusty rifle ready and as soon as the door opened he fired everything he hadat the door but he took a lot of shots to the chest and eventually became too weak to fight and then suddenly the shooting stopped and the very person who hired the mercs to kill him walked through the door to make sure that Malgus died, realising this really was the end Malgus set a thermal detonater he had hidden on himself before they came in and all he said to the enemies was 'I will not run from my destiny, even if this is the end' and then he set off the detonater destroying himself and the rest of the enemies but also setting off mines Malgus had placed on weakspots in the building thereby destroying the whole estate. Surprisingly Malgus survived thanks to Blazing who came to investigate after seeing the smoke from the estate and found Malgus buried under tons of debris badly wounded and loosing blood quickly, Blazing took Malgus to the medical centre in the nearby city where he needed to have a lot of cybernetics attachedin order to keep him alive after the procedure he had a cybernetic right leg and left arm as well as most of his torso and a large amount of his face having cybernetics. After recovering and leaving the medical centre Malgus decided to try and live a quiet life and get himself a new home which thanks to everyone thinking he was dead made it very easy. After only a few short weeks living the quiet life Malgus ran into some trouble when he spotted a travely being attacked by thugs that he was forced to kill when they recognized him it was then that he realized that no matter how hard he tried he could never escape his past. Malgus then decided to leave and never return and traveled to the unknown regions of space and was never heard from again, some believed he died out there, others believe he is still alive living out the rest of his days on some unknown planet. Personality Malgus was a very calm person, never being seen angry in the presence of his enemies as he was tought that anger makes a person act before thinking which he used as a tactic against enemies by taunting them to make them angry and lower their defense. He was also very good at persuading people as he quite often got paid more than usual for jobs simply by what he said. Malgus was a very good tactition and was able to work out every consequense for any decisions he would make before deciding what he would do and also being able to change a whole battle by tactically placed items, weapons or soldiers and quite often managed to change the direction that an enemy squad was moving and into ambushed he would set up. He was very practical and never liked losing a soldier under his command and he always stayed in the front lines, usually at the front of the battle unless a soldier was taken as a POW in which case he would defy any orders to evacuate even if he had priority over the soldier taken he would risk his life and his job even if it was just to save one soldier, which stopped him from getting many premotions but he never cared what rank he gained as he believed that ranks wont effect how many enemies he gets to kill. Category:Player characters